That night, this day
by mrs.bumblebee15
Summary: a young girl goes searching in the forest one Halloween night for the real afterlife but after getting lost she finds so much more then what she sould ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey i finally got inspirtaion for a new story! this is just the first chapter and its short and i appoligize for that...please review i would love to get feedback and hear your ideas...so anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Halloween isn't right anymore. It used to be a night for witches now it's a joke. I prefer the traditions of all hallows eve, instead of Halloween. I love the idea of the supernatural.<p>

I thought about all hallows eve as I wandered into the woods. Legends say that on the night of all hallows eve the ghost realm and the human realm are the closest and that is when you are most likely to come in contact with a dead person.

This is the entire reason why I was wandering the woods, I wasn't very religious but I do believe that there was something to the talks of the afterlife everyone is obsessed about. I want to talk to a ghost to get the actual facts of what happens when you die.

I walked, consumed with my thoughts to the point where I failed to notice that I had walked off the path. When I at last noticed this fact I realized I had never been this far into the forest. I was lost. I looked around me trying to see if I could find the path I had taken and when I realized I couldn't panic began to set in.

My caretaker was going to kill me, she said if I got lost again shed send me back where I came from…not that I knew where that was anyway. Not much of a threat now that I think about it. Anyway going back to the main issue, I decided that there was no point in standing here looking like a nut case; I'll continue on.

I chose a direction and went that way, I kept taking seemingly random turns through the trees and I figured I would never be able to get back to the path now. I didn't pay much mind to that and just kept walking. If anyone had asked where I was going or why I kept turning I wouldn't have been able to answer them something just pulled me this way. As I continued the urge to run crept over me and I began to speed up. Faster and faster I ran nearly completely losing the ability to think or stop. It was like some outside force was driving me.

A huge tree suddenly appeared in my 'path' I didn't have enough time to stop and I ran head first into its trunk. I fell to the forest floor with a groan and my vision slowly blurred to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading! please review with your comments, concerns and even flames (flammers please put your names it is cowardly to flame someone and not even tell them your name. no acction will be taken unless absolutly nesisary). and im in need of a beta so if anyone is interested please tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: ok thank you WingedDoll for reviewing and also thank you moon Angel90 for alerting this story. Antyway please note that the first few chapters happen the year before the movie, I'm doing this so I can integrate my oc into the story. Once again im open to all kinds of reviews because even in a flame it means my story is being read.)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Pain radiated from my head and throughout my body. I groaned as I opened my eyes and through my blurry vision I saw a white orb, in my confused state I thought it was the moon. As my vision slowly began reappearing I could recognized a blurry white orb hovering over me. I screamed out of shock and began to scoot backwards as I recognized the shape as a skull, complete with facial expressions. At the moment it looked …concerned? I stared at him in amazement at the skeleton in front of me.

"he-hello…"I said still shocked

"Are you ok?"It said

I nodded at him now in shock that he could talk.

"I'm jack skellington" it- err _he _said

"I'm umm…I-I'm Lynx. Lynx Adraire" I replied now completely confused. Just where am I? "Where am I? Last I remember I was in the forest...then I ran into a tree." I said trailing off at the end.

"You are in the forest outside of Halloween town." He answered.

"_Halloween town?"_ I asked stunned. What on earth was Halloween town? And for that matter, is Halloween town even on earth?

"It would make more sense if I showed you." He said as he held his hand out to help me up. Cautiously I grabbed hold and he pulled me into a standing position. I wobbled a bit once I was on my feet but I didn't fall over, mainly because jack still had a hold of my hand.

We walked through the trees for awhile before we came to a graveyard. It was a graveyard that you would see in those cliché horror films, mist and all, though upon closer examination I realized it was what this place was.

"Stay here," he said putting me in the shadows of a brick wall, "and don't move. What you're about to see will explain everything." He concluded before walking out of the gates we had entered through. It wasn't long before I heard music. What looked like monsters started singing.

_Boys and girls of every age  
>wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<p>

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<p>

I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<p>

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<p>

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...<p>

Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<p>

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<p>

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<p>

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<p>

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<p>

That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween<p>

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<br>And scream like a banshee  
>Make you jump out of your skin<br>This is Halloween, everybody scream  
>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy<p>

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

La la la la-la-la [Repeat]  
>la-la-la,WHEEEEEE!<p>

_**(A/n: everyone knows the scene for this song therefore due to my laziness I will not be describing it.)**_

After the song there was an award ceremony. Slowly jack slipped away at the beginning of this, apparently uninterested in the awards, and made his way over to where he left me.

"That is Halloween town." He said when he got here

"Ah, so you're the pumpkin king? Should I bow?" I said sarcastically. I was now a bit more comfortable then when I first woke up. Even though everything here, including being comfortable, was illogical.

"Please don't, so where are you from?" he asked as we began to walk away. I was blindly following him at this point.

"I'm from a town near Yosemite national park. I don't think I know how to get back there though." I said

"that's in the human world! How did you get here?" he asked concerned and seemingly shocked.

"umm, I don't really know. The last thing I remember is walking into a tree in the forest. When I woke up you were hovering over me." I answered confused.

All he did was hum in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN:mild cliffhanger here. Anyway thanks for reading please review I accept any kind of review as they all mean someone is reading my stor. Reviews might get me to update faster(hint hint)**_

_**15**_


	3. AN: I am so sorry

_***Attention all of my that night, this dau readers**_(all though there aren't that many of you)_*****_

No, as you may have guessed this isn't an update. It pains me to type this, I want to scream as I do so but I won't as my mom is very sick at the moment, I have lost something vital to this story.

I have lost my flash drive, I do not have any idea where it is and it has been a long time since I've seen it. I had failed to back up my story on the computer and my other flash drive and therefore chapter 3 is gone until I can get around to creating it again.

I do apologize, especially to those who have been following this story on my other account, yeah I kinda lost that password. ^.^' sorry I forget things easily.

I hope to fix this problem soon and I assure you this won't happen again…I think.


End file.
